


Thrall

by Merit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: Yuri hasn't been touched.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/gifts).



Yuri's breathing fast, a rosy red blush high on his cheeks, as his eyes dart between Victor and Yuuri. He licks his chapped lips, then bites down hard, the flesh darkening under his white teeth, swallowing a moan.

He's mostly naked, shirt hanging off his shoulders, trousers locked around his ankles. Hands tied above his head, nails digging crescent moons into his palms. Yuri arches into the air, muscles tensing in the cool air, cock as straight as an arrow. He growls in frustration as Yuuri gives him a fond glance.

“This isn't fair,” he spits out, breathing heavily. His hair, past his shoulders now, gets into his eyes and he tosses his head, flicking it away, a flash of frustration crossing his face.

“Oh,” Yuuri murmurs, leaning closer, just out of reach. He opens his mouth, mouth nearly touching Yuri's cock and breathes down his shaft. “How isn't this fair?”

Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri's shoulder, teasing at his ear lobe, teeth bright against Yuuri's skin. Yuuri smiles lazily, fingers tracing a pattern on _Victor's_ thigh, touch feather light as he cups Victor's balls. Victor sighs, head dipping back, smiling with satisfaction as Yuuri wraps a hand around his cock and starts to slowly stroke him.

Yuuri isn't even _undressed_. Victor's naked, glorying in his nudity, opening up like a flower under Yuuri's warm smile. But Yuuri hasn't taken off a single piece of clothing. Yuri can see his cock through his grey sweatpants, the wet patch developing as Yuuri rubs and pleasures Victor. But Yuuri seems unconcerned, watching Yuri with that maddening smile of his face, before turning away, sharing lazy kisses with Victor.

And Yuri hasn't even been _touched_.

Yuri's breath hitches as he thrusts into the air again. His cock drags through the air, balls tight against his body, as Victor tilts his head back, blue eyes on Yuri, a warm flush enveloping his chest.

“You haven't touched me,” Yuri grounds out, and Yuri's hand on Victor's cock doesn't even pause, goes faster even. He's playing with one of Victor's nipples, flicking it between two fingers, mouthing wet kisses long the column of Victor's neck.

Then Yuuri pulls away, lips sliding obscenely from Victor's skin. His hand moves faster, thumb rubbing over Victor's slit, dragging the pre-come away.

“Do think I should touch Yuri?” He asks Victor, instead, tilting Victor's chin up so they're looking into each others eyes. Something passes between them, secrets that Yuri isn't privy to and he swears underneath his breath.

Victor shakes his head.

“He hasn't asked,” Victor gasps, as Yuuri's hand twists. Victor's breath hitches, hair falling across his eyes as he dips his head, shoulders drawn high, bending into Yuuri's touch.

“Touch me, fucking touch me already,” Yuri snaps. He closes his eyes, his own heavy breathing companion to his rapidly beating heart. Longing ravages his body. Yuri pants, desperately, and clenches his bound hands.

No one touches _him_.

He opens his eyes slowly.

“That wasn't very polite,” Victor says, shaking his head, his cock bobbing along with the moment. Yuri swallows a sharply bitten off laugh. Victor leans closer, examining his body, he – _almost_ – touches him. In the heated air above his body, Victor runs a finger down his sternum, over his jutting ribs, around the flat pane of his stomach. Victor bites his lip and turns to Yuri.

The bastard is grinning.

“No,” Yuuri agrees, shaking his head, and there's a smile lurking at the edge of his mouth as well. And Yuri hates them both and wants to be touched by them both, _badly_. “But I think he deserves something,” he says, and then leans over to Victor, whispering something in his ear.

And as much as Yuri strains, as much as he tries, he hears nothing.

But Victor and Yuuri are wearing matching grins and Yuri – he wants whatever they're going to give him.

He keens, thrusting up into the air again, turning his head into the pillow, hair trailing across his face. He's over hot, muscles tense from trying to strain into their touch. Every nerve still feels overwhelmed, even though they haven't touched him since they tied him to this bed and roughly undressed him. Exposing as much skin as possible, while still leaving him with scraps of clothing touching his skin.

The fabric bunches up around his elbows, his ankles, limiting his movement. It drives him closer to the edge as much as Yuri would never want to admit it.

“Yuri,” Yuuri says slowly, and the sheets move under his hip as Yuuri approaches. Yuri slowly opens his eyes, Yuuri's staring at him, glasses off. He swallows, unable to take the gaze for too long, tearing his eyes away. “We can stop if you want,” Yuuri breaths and Yuri almost sobs as Yuuri's breath touches his cheek.

“No,” he says, “I want this.”

There's a pause, Yuuri not moving.

“Okay then,” Yuuri says, shifting away, threading his fingers threw Victor's hair, bringing him close for a savage kiss, teeth biting into Victor's lips, tongue assuaging any hurts. Victor whimpers and Yuri follows the legend.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispers, and they stare into each other's eyes, lost. The next kiss they share is tender, Yuuri wrapping his arms around Victor, the contrast of his clothed body against Victor's naked form almost too much for Yuri to bear.

He cries out. Nothing coherent. They pull away from their kiss, smiling fondly.

“He wants this,” Yuuri says, trailing a hand down Victor's chest. Victor's head lolls back and there's a teasing smile on his lips. “You want this,” and there's a questioningly lilt to Yuuri's tone. Victor nods, casual, arching his back, presenting his body to Yuuri. “We'll touch you,” Yuuri says over his shoulder, and there's something absolutely filthy about his tone, Eros in the bedroom.

Yuri wants it all.

Yuuri bends down, lips parting, as he tongues the slit of Victor's cock. Victor's head falls forward, eyelids lowering as he places a hand on Yuuri's head. There's a flush to his cheeks, his eyes sparkling as he looks down at Yuuri.

Victor's thighs are trembling, Yuuri's head bobbing between his legs, Victor's mouth opens, the edge of his tongue playing with his kiss-red lips. Yuri is breathing short, hard pants, overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. Victor sighs, low and soft, thrusting gently into Yuuri's mouth.

“I'm close,” he says, fingers tensing in Yuuri's hair. Yuuri pulls away, mouth popping obscenely off Victor's dick, his lips wet. Then he wraps a hand around Victor's cock, thumb curving over cock, as he brings Victor to completion.

Victor comes, a great arc that lands on Yuri's stomach, his chest. He shudders at the impact, the sensation almost, almost driving him over the edge. Victor's breathing heavily, Yuuri pressing warm kisses to his neck, his cheek.

Then they smile.

“You're very dirty now,” Yuuri murmurs.

“You made me this way,” Yuri rasps. Then jerks when Yuuri finally, finally touches him. It is just his knee but Yuri curls into the touch, his whole body arcing in Yuuri's direction.

“And we'll make you clean again,” Yuuri says, as he and Victor stretch so they're laying on each side of him. Yuuri cups the back of his head, brown eyes warm and tender, pupils blown. He kisses Yuri, gentle and tender, and Yuri has never felt so precious before. He sighs into Yuuri's mouth, kissing back, the warm interlock of lips and tongue.

Yuuri pulls back. Then he dips his head lower, sweeping his tongue over Yuri's nipple, catching Victor's come there. Yuri jerks, his arms stretching their bonds, his chest bumping up against Yuuri's mouth.

Victor runs a hand down his chest, amused, dragging his come down Yuri's body. He reaches Yuri's cock, touch lighter, and Yuri can't help himself. He comes, gasping for breath.

He comes back to his body slowly, every sensation warm and dulled. He thinks he's smiling. Someone is brushing their hair out of his eyes, someone else is fussing at his wrists. When his hands are free, he isn't sure what to do with them. Someone chuckles, a kiss is pressed against his cheek, his mouth. His arms are tucked at his sides. He leans up into the kiss, slowly opening his eyes.

He's kissing Victor. Yuuri lays a hand on his chest, clean now, his skin glistening from whatever washcloth they must have used. Yuuri's rubbing his nipple, his other hand splayed across his hip.

Yuri sighs into the kiss, truly smiling now.


End file.
